


whatcha doin step bro?

by missingpages



Category: Chanhun - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: Chanyeol caught his step brother Sehun pleasuring himself at the bathroom.But he doesnt look satisfied. Gladly Chanyeol came in to help.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 31





	whatcha doin step bro?

**Author's Note:**

> i edited it and put more words so yeah enjoy reading ig

Its been days since Sehun pleasured himself, after his new family moved in.

He had a new dad and a new brother named Chanyeol which he is really annoyed with, Sehun cant get his mother's point why he had to have a new set of family when they can manage their own.

Well maybe his mother needs some love after his cheater dad so.

Sehun and Chanyeol shared his room, even though he doesnt want it. 

How can he do himself when he's with someone in his room? 

He immediately hid all of his sex toys at his locker, and now the only thing to pass is how will he manage to pleasure himself when his step brother is always with him?

"Mom," he said while his step's are out to the grocery.

"What again Sehun?"

"I cant be with him three days straight! He always follow me wherever I go!"

"Follow? Maybe he just wanna get your attention, Sehun you cant be distant from them. Theyre our family now."

"Mom! Chanyeol is creeping the shit out of me!"

"Your words kiddo, your words" his mom pointed at him.

He sighed in dismay.

"Can you just listen to me? I wanna be alone, cant you bring him with you two?"

"No, and you guys should hang out more. As brothers, cant you see his effort just to be close to you?"

"You know what mom, Im done. Im done, I dont want to be with him in my room, thats my personal space! Argh"

He left and locked himself in his room.

When his step's arrived, Chanyeol immediately came on their room to change clothes.

"Sehun?" he knocked.

"Come in thats open" he answered while playing a game on his phone.

"Owh, thanks. The rain is too strong, Dad and I got really wet."

"The hell I care" he whispered.

Chanyeol removed his shirt and Sehun tried to peek.

Looking at his dominant figure, the boy gulped. Wiping the wet away his guns and hefty chest, Sehun couldnt help but drool. 

The brother radiates a daddy figure ready to wreck a bad baby boy. Sehun's weakness.

Damn, he hot. But he's still annoying so he let it pass. 

Their mom called them for dinner, they will leave tonight after they eat. Luckily the rain stopped.

Bad luck, Sehun got stuck with Chanyeol.

"You guys stay safe okay? We left supplies and Sehun I put the emergency money at my locker. Dont burn the house okay? Love the both of you very much" his mom went to kiss them.

Sehun crossed his arms while Chanyeol kept waving goodbye at them.

"Bye dad and mom! Have a safe strip, love you!" and did a flying kiss.

"Ugh, youre lame." 

Chanyeol went to watch TV, Sehun walked to his room and locked the door.

"Just knock when you need me okay?"

"Yeah bro" the boy smiled.

"And oh, please dont need me" sarcastically, Sehun smiled back.

Finally! Its just him alone!

He searched for his toys and went to the bathroom, turned the shower on and started to touch himself.

Sehun can easily get hard when touched, his nipples tingled. He turned on the dildo and inserted it to his rimhole, sending vibrations to his body, its been a long long long time. 

Biting his lower lip, massaging his boner. Moving up and down, making sounds and didnt got aware that it gets louder.

Chanyeol on the other side heard someone shout so he went to Sehun's room. Its locked, he kept knocking but the brother didnt answered. Good thing their parents gave him the spare keys in case of.... EMERGENCY.

He opened the door and followed where the sound is coming from, its from the bathroom!

Its not locked so he entered. 

And to his surprise, he saw Sehun jacking himself with a dildo on his ass. 

He gulped big time, but Sehun didnt noticed him.

What to do? He doesnt looked satisfied. 

He should help.

Removing all of his clothes and entered the shower, Sehun flinched and stood up.

"The fuck are you doing here?! Get the fuck out--" he got cut off when Chanyeol touched his chest and carressed it. Went to his ear and teasingly licked the lobe.

"Fuck..." he panted. Why is he doing this?

"You like it?" Chanyeol in a raspy voice.

"No... y-yes" asking for more.

"But youre annoyed at me, so no." he teased.

"P-please touch me..." Sehun begged. The last time he got touched is when he and the stranger he met at a bar had a one night stand.

"Say it louder hmm?" Chanyeol crossed his arms the smirked.

"I want you to touch me, fuck me please" he answered with so much desperateness in his voice, panting.

Sehun really looked so needy, Chanyeol went licking his ear down to his neck down to his hard nipples and bit it. But the brother having crazy idea and decided to tease.

He stopped and started touching himself, to his chest down to his girthy and veiny cock. "You like that?", Sehun nodded while biting his lips, "Yes.. please..."

Sehun turned around but just when he thought that Chanyeol would came in, the brother grabbed his cute shackles and a tie putting it on Sehun's neck but not too tight to strangle him.

He looked cute with those pink accessory, Chanyeol removed the toy and replaced it with his. Sehun couldnt help but shriek because its more bigger than his dildo.

"Fuckhh..."

He went slow then fast then faster and harder. Sehun's voice resounded the whole bathroom, with the skin clapping.

Its feels good, he never knew he needed his step brother to help him. He's glad he came.

"Turned around, I wanna see your beautiful face when I do you," he turned around, Sehun looked like a yaoi boy with an ahegao face. (well he really looked like a yaoi boy tho)

His shackled hands landed on Chanyeol's broad shoulders. They looked at each other's eyes with piercing lust and hunger. He went to kiss his step brother on his neck, the orgasm made him excited and he bit Chanyeol's neck to leave- not blood but love marks.

Chanyeol went to kiss him and played with his tongue.

"Im ... im coming. Sehunhh"

Chanyeol exploded its all inside him, "Gahh," he panted in pleasure and Sehun's showered his own face.

The room resounded with their heavy breaths. Whispering words of pleasure.

"Do you still want me out of your room? Baby brother?"

"Please no.." Sehun pants.

Chanyeol smirked,

"But youre still annoying so,"

"You should be thankful, you dont need toys anymore to pleasure yourself. Thank god Im here."

Yeah really, thank god for your life.


End file.
